Harry Hyena
'''Harry Hyena '''is the deuteragonist in the film, Draw It and a major character in the cartoon series. He's an erased Drawing and resident of Pencilville. He helps his creator, Gaspard escape Pencilville and catch the Magic Pencil thief. Background Harry was drawn by Matthew in his art class in 9th grade. He showed his art teacher but she told him that they're supposed to draw reptiles, not mammals. Before erasing Harry, Matthew said that he would be a great detective. Once he erased Harry, he winded up in a city called Pencilville, a place where drawings go after they've been erased of a piece of paper. Upon entering the city, Harry attempted to find a job as a detective since his creator, Matthew made him to be one. He found the Pencilville Detective Agency and tried to apply for a job. However, since Harry was just became a resident of Pencilville, just a minute ago, the Commissioner rejected Harry's application. As Harry walked out of the detective agency, disappointed, he saw a burglar making off with a purse. In act of heroism, he ran of the burglar and pinned him down. He snarled at the burglar and threatened him to give him back the lady's purse. The burglar fearfully handed Harry, the purse and gave it back to the lady. The crowd clapped for Harry and the mayor awarded him a medal for his heroism. The police chief even assigned Harry for the police academy where he can be properly trained into a detective. During his free time, he visited a night club called the Black and Grey Club where met and fell in love with the performer, Jada Brown. He was willing to ask the singer on a date but it would be impossible since dozens of males try to ask her on a date. Harry tried a different approach. When the singer was going through her fan mail, Harry tried to drop a love letter in the group by using a rope that was being commandeered by Tom and Jerry (friends that he met at Pencilville Bar). However, Jerry accidentally lost his grip and Harry fell into the stack of papers. Jada helped Harry up and asked what he was doing. Harry told Jada that he was trying to ask her on a date. Jada then recognized Harry as the hero who stopped the burglar from stealing a purse, where she mentioned that the lady was her sister. Jada thanks Harry for saving her sister and for doing that, she agreed to go on a date with him. The date led to a romantic relationship and it was later developed into marriage that happened five years later. During his times in Pencilville, Harry began to become curious about the world outside of the city and wonder how his creator is doing. Personality Unlike the Wooten hyenas who tend to joke about everything, Harry is serious and incredibly intelligent. Since Harry was drawn to be a character in Matthew's stories, he was made to be a heroic detective. As a result of being erased into Pencilville, Harry immediately what to do. Matthew also gave Harry, his eternal confidence and independence. After failing to be accepted as a detective after being erased, he tried to go down a different path to success. Harry is very charming and romantic. On his first date with Jada, he won her affections with a friendly conversation that was used in a charismatic way. Harry's charisma is what made a successful detective. He manipulates criminals into talking by using his forms of persuasion. Even though doesn't laugh a lot like most hyenas, he still has a dry sense of humor which explains why he's very witty. Welcoming and social, Harry greets anybody he just meets in a polite and jovial manner as shown when he encountered Gaspard and his family. Harry was also protective of them as well because when the Eraser tried to kill Matthew, whom he blamed for the theft of the Magic Pencil, Harry took the blame, just to keep him safe. After being saved from the Eraser, he was shown to be very appreciative of other people's help. Physical appearance Harry is a large and muscular hyena with purple fur and dark purple spots. The only piece of clothing he wears is a brown fedora. At the end of Draw It, Harry's uniform at the Black and Grey club was a black tux with a black tie. Abilities * '''Hyena Physiology: '''Harry is an anthropomorphic hyena * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Since Harry is a Drawing, he possess infinite amounts of super strength * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Harry is also shown to super fast. * '''Immortality: '''Harry can't die from an old age because when he's in Pencilville, it stops the aging process. * '''Regeneration: '''Harry can't be killed by physical abuse because Drawings have the ability to shake the pain off of them. * '''Martial Arts: '''Matthew also drew Harry to be a master martial artist, as well. Appearances Draw It Two months after being married to Jada, an evil Drawing called the Eraser began to wreak havoc all over Pencilville. He also created a sickly pink chemical called the Erase which can kill Drawings. The Eraser began to use it against the police officers who interfered with his plans. After discovering that Pencilville's best police officers have been murdered, the Chief assigned Harry to find the Eraser and bring him to justice. Harry caught the Eraser robbing a bank and chased him all over Pencilville until he crossed the border into Graphite Gorge. A week later, the Eraser was elected as the new mayor of Pencilville with the help of the money, he stole from the bank. With him as the mayor of Pencilville, his criminal record was cleared and could rule Pencilville with no interference for Harry. Even though, the charges against the Eraser were dropped, Harry knew that the Eraser was planning to do something terrible to Pencilville and the Drawings. After he's done with work, he would investigate the Eraser's lair and try to find anything suspicious. So far, he has found nothing that he could to bust the Eraser for. But for some reason, the Eraser began to create more canisters of Erase and Harry began to worry about what he might he use it for. In the present day when Matthew unnoticeably grabs a piece of the Magic Pencil, he discovers that the Pencil can open a portal to Pencilville. Matthew and the gang enters Pencilville and begins to explore the city until they were chased by some kind of monster until the gang bumped into Harry. He was able to scare the monster and he welcomed Matthew and the gang into Pencilville. Upon learning that Matthew is his creator, Harry was ecstatic and told him his creator, that he has so many questions about the real world. Harry gave the gang a tour and then took them to the Black and Grey Club, to meet his wife, Jada. After Jada sung her song called "Just Do It," Harry took the gang to the back where they met the singer herself. Just as Harry was about to bid Matthew and his family, a farewell, the portal back to Columbia was closed. Matthew was about to open another portal but the Magic Pencil, he had in his pocket was gone. Just as the gang was about to panic, Harry calmed them down by telling that they'll be able to get some more Magic Pencil at the Magic Pencil Mine, the next morning. He allowed Matthew and his family to stay at his house until the next morning. The next morning, Harry was going to take Matthew to the Magic Pencil Mine while the gang were getting ready for their trip back home. As the detectives traveled to the mine, they were police officers. There was a robbery of the Magic Pencil Mine and the miners were murdered. Harry suspected that the Eraser was responsible for the theft and murder. To bring the Eraser to justice, he, Matthew and the Wooten Gang began to investigate the Magic Pencil Mine and figure out how the miners were murdered. There were no residue of the Erase, which could prove that the Eraser had nothing to do with it but the gang saw some water in the mine. Harry told Matthew and the gang, that if a Drawing is covered in water, they eventually rip since that happens paper. Harry, Matthew and the gang went all over Pencilville where they found objects from the real world. They found tools, parts for a vehicle and different kinds of weapons. The gang was unsure of what the Eraser was planning to do but Matthew suspected that the Eraser was planning to destroy the real world with those different kinds of weapons. By looking at the name of the product, the gang decided to pay the store a visit to the store. According to the cashier, the Eraser stole the items and fled the scene of the crime before the police arrived. The gang went to different stores that the Eraser was at last night and they found nothing. Also, the Eraser was buying a large amount of paper and stole the diffuser from Matthew's laboratory (much to his dismay). The gang head back into Pencilville to retrieve his diffuser but just as they approached City Hall, the police chased Harry, Matthew and the gang. They were confused why the police were chasing them until Matthew discovered a wanted poster that had Harry's face and name which said that he was responsible for the murder and theft of the Magic Pencil Mine. The police were ordered to find Harry and bring him to the Eraser, so he can execute Harry in the Erase. Seeing that there's policeman all over downtown Pencilville, the gang decided to hide out at the Pencilville bar until nighttime comes. However, the Eraser went to the bar and threatened Harry to come out or he'll kill Bright Heart Raccoon (whom he kidnapped from the house). Harry calmly walked out of his hiding place and accept his incoming death. Matthew quickly drew a sonic burp gun to blow the Eraser away. Harry, Matthew and the gang made an escape from the bar to the Art museum. While they were at the art museum, Harry discovered that Matthew stopped drawing at 2016. He asked Matthew why he stopped drawing and he told Harry that he's afraid of people judging his artwork. Harry told Matthew, that he shouldn't lose hope when someone rudely judges the picture. Harry suddenly got call from the General saying that the last set of Magic Pencil was stolen. Realizing that the gang knows nothing about the Eraser's abilities, they decided to pay a visit to George Clockworks, who was the creator of the Eraser. Upon arriving at Clockworks Cartoon Studios, George refused to talk until Charles and Kirby physically forced to talk. Fearfully, George gave the gang a list of the Eraser's strengths and weaknesses. When the gang was about to head back to the castle, Harry spotted his wife's wedding ring on the ground. Harry was confused to see his wife's wedding ring in the real world. Thinking that she had something to do with the theft and murder, the gang returned to Pencilville to ask Jada some questions. Ashamed of what she did, Jada cried and told Harry and the gang, that the Eraser forced her to distract the guards, so he can steal the Magic Pencil and murder the miners. If she refused, he would kill Harry and her friends. Harry embraced his wife for her bravery and forgave her. The gang was going to head to the police station to tell them about the Eraser's attempted murder towards Harry and Jada. Before the gang left the house, Ralph and Cody were missing. There was nothing left but a note, saying that Matthew and the Wootens need to bring a million dollars or the twins will die. Quickly, Matthew grabbed the money and went over to the Pencil Pointers Factory to give the Eraser, the money. While putting the finishing the devices on his Erase Vehicle, the Eraser revealed his plans to destroy Pencilville by using the Erase. His plan explains why he created more canisters of Erase and bought the parts to create a gigantic and sturdy vehicle. Once Pencilville is destroyed, the Eraser will build a city of his own and get rich off of his inventions. To make sure, no one will interfere with his plans, he'll kill Harry, Jada, Tom and Jerry by dipping them in the Erase. The Eraser will kill the Wooten Gang once Pencilville is destroyed. By using the remaining Magic Pencil and their creativity, they drew some dinosaurs who defeated the Eraser Caps by kicking them into the vat of Erase, killing them. The Eraser came back where he savagely attacked and tried multiple attempts to kill Matthew and the gang. The fight lead to Matthew and the Eraser to a sword-fight. When Matthew was the edge of the catwalk and was about to fall to his death, until he had the idea of defeating the Eraser by using his weapon against him. He saw some open grenade and filled it up with the Erase and then threw into the Eraser's mouth. The Eraser violently imploded into pink and blue paint after the grenade was ingested into his body. Matthew emptied the Erase by pouring it down the drain and freed Harry and the gang. The charges against Harry were dropped and Matthew was praised as the hero of Pencilville. One week after this adventure, Harry and Jada invited Matthew and the gang to a dance party where Harry got a job as a waiter at the Black and Grey club. The Black Lion Harry will appear as a main character in the cartoon series. Trivia * In early versions, Harry was going to be a Drawing version of Geronimo Stilton, with his family being supporting characters but the storywriter decided to drop that idea, since he decided to have Harry Hyena as the film's deuteragonist. * He is inspired by, but not to be confused with, the Richard Scarry character of the same name. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Hyenas Category:Detectives Category:Wooten characters Category:Dancers Category:Animated characters Category:Jungle animals Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:African characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Waiters/Waitresses Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Police officers Category:Singing characters Category:Musicians Category:Chefs Category:Businesspeople